


Supergirl's Adventures with Spike

by sgafirenity



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adventure, Gen, Humor, Random - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26148775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgafirenity/pseuds/sgafirenity
Summary: Four 100 word drabbles of Kara Danvers (Supergirl) dealing with Spike (the dragon) trying to destroy things throughout National City.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 9





	1. Drabble 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a totally insanely random set of drabbles for a challenge on The Lighthouse on Livejournal. I've never written a story so small in a very long time so that was a struggle. The theme was dragons, so I thought why not have Kara dealing with Spike in National City. 
> 
> Let me know what you think of them.

Supergirl was flying around the city when she spotted what appeared to be a monster trying to claw its way into the museum. Once she landed on the ground, she recognized that black scaley creature.

"Spike!"

The dragon dropped it's head in realization that he'd been caught. He turned his head toward the hero.

"What are you doing?" Supergirl asked, before realizing that he can't actually talk.

Spike snorted and turned back around to continue his work to break into the museum.

"No, stop that. You need to go back home Spike," Supergirl shouted, trying to get the dragon to listen to her. "You are freaking out the people of National City."

He turned in her direction, grumbled, before flying away.


	2. Drabble 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drabble 2 - Same dragon, new problem

"Ugh," Supergirl exclaimed as she spotted Spike at one of the children's parks in the city, trashing the equipment. She landed on the ground a few moments later, "Spike!"

The dragon slumped his shoulders at the sound of the hero, before looking over at her.

"So you left the museum, and you thought destroying a park was a better idea?" She asked, knowing that his facial expression would be enough for her to understand him.

He grumbled again, annoyed that he'd been caught, before he picked up a swingset and flew off with it.

Supergirl watched him fly away shaking her head. "Dragons."


	3. Drabble 3

This time Supergirl spotted Spike walking along a large highway, effectively stopping traffic. She flew over and landed in front of him. "Spike, why are you walking here?"

The dragon shrugged, and mumbled something unintelligible to Supergirl, waving his arms around for extra emphasis.

"You turn into a little komodo dragon when you're not a big dragon, why not just do that when you are exploring?" She asked, still well aware that if he did answer she wouldn't be able to understand him.

However, he stopped for a moment, thought about it, before he started to shrink, into the smaller komodo dragon.

Supergirl chuckled that it worked, before picking him up and flying away taking him back home.


	4. Drabble 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A solution has been found

Kara Danvers was walking to Catco, when she spotted a little komodo dragon walking along the sidewalk. "I'm going to be late," She whispered to herself as she ran across the street to follow the little dragon. There was only one dragon she knew turned into a komodo dragon when they weren't in full form so she wanted to make sure she stopped him before he started breaking something.

"Spike!" She shouted as she came around a corner, the dragon now reappeared in the junkyard.

It turned to look at the woman that was now Supergirl, and stuck his tongue out at her before turning back to walk over some of the cars, effectively squishing them.

Supergirl was about to stop him, when she realized something. "You know what Spike, as long as you contain your damage to this location, I'll let it be."

He turned to her excited that he was being allowed to destroy stuff and not get into trouble.

Supergirl turned around and headed back toward Catco.


End file.
